


18

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose brings Brock along to his 18th birthday dinner.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	18

**Author's Note:**

> all my friends are graduating college next semester and i'm sitting in my room smoking meth all day

"Alright Jose, ready to go?" Jose's mom called for him as he was in his room getting dressed.

"Almost!" Brock snickered and Jose rolled his eyes.

"What?" Brock lied down on Jose's bed.

"They do know I'm coming right? From what I recall, your mom's boyfriend doesn't like me very much." Jose sighed.

"He doesn't like me very much either." Jose put on a spritz of cologne and they headed downstairs. His mom was smiling until she laid eyes on Brock.

"Oh, Brock's coming with us?" Before Jose could speak, Brock stepped in.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Jose's mom eyed him up and down before shaking her head no. Her boyfriend merely scoffed at his behavior and Jose gave Brock a look. They got into the car and Brock pulled out his phone. Jose's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

Brock is typing...  
from Brock

'I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get back you won't be able to walk for a week' Jose suppressed a laugh and quickly typed back.

'STOP LMAO' Brock smirked and made a docking motion to Jose and Jose cracked up.

"So Jose, where would you like to go for dinner?" Jose's mom turned around and looked at him

"Um, how about Chili's?" Jose shrugged as he answered. He would much rather eat Kraft mac n cheese on the couch with Brock, but his mom insisted they go somewhere.

"Sounds good to me." His mom's boyfriend started driving and Jose leaned back in his seat, relieved that he didn't make a fuss about how it was too expensive.

-

When they arrived, Brock gentlemanly opened the door for Jose and they walked inside. They were seated at a booth and Brock sat way closer to Jose than he should have, and Jose knew he was up to something. They got their menus and as Jose was looking through it, Brock placed his hand on Jose's inner thigh. He let out a shaky breath as Brock dragged it up until it was resting in between his legs. Brock gave him a gentle squeeze and Jose felt his cock jump.

"Brock." Jose glared at him and Brock snorted out a laugh.

"Hm?" Another squeeze.

"You better stop." Brock leaned into Jose's ear.

"Or what?" He traced circles along Jose's hardening dick through his jeans and Jose struggled to keep a straight face. He put the menu closer to him, trying to mask the fact that he was as red as a tomato. As if the universe was giving a big fuck you to Jose, the server came and asked for their orders.

"M-may I please have the mac n cheese?" The server kindly smiled and nodded and looked to Brock, who pressed his fingers down harder.

"Same thing." She nodded and took Jose's mom's and her boyfriend's orders and walked away, taking the menus with her. Jose slouched down in his seat and Brock undid Jose's button and pulled down his zipper, revealing his hard on through his underwear. Brock palmed it for a while before taking his dick out and swiping his thumb across the tip. Jose bit his lip and stifled a moan as Brock worked his hand around him.

Once their food came, Jose figured Brock would stop, but it was just the opposite. He tightened his grip and stroked Jose faster, his pre cum spilling down the head and onto Brock's hand. Brock dug in while Jose gripped onto the cushion and Brock's thigh for dear life until his mom looked up at him. Brock quickly took his hand away and put it in his own lap.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Jose quickly nodded and smiled.

"Mhm, food's just a little hot." Brock paid no attention and kept eating as if nothing was going on. Jose let out a sigh of relief when his mom went back to talking with her boyfriend but that relief lasted for a split second as Brock went back to what he was doing. He pumped Jose again, this time leaning into his ear.

"Wish I could bend you over this table and fuck you so hard you'd scream." Jose exhaled through his nose and when he went to take a bit of his food, he moaned. He quickly shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth when his mom looked up yet again.

"What was that?" Jose swallowed and nervously laughed.

"Oh I uh, that, um," Jose cleared his throat before continuing.

"The food is just... really good! Yeah, it's really good, mm-mm." He fake smiled and his mom looked at him suspiciously. 

"Brock if she finds out I-ah-I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass." Jose whispered and Brock chuckled.

"Feeling kinky today, are we?" Brock stroked him even faster and when Jose looked down to see the boner in Brock's pants he lost control. He grabbed onto the table and let his head drop, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he came. His hot cum shot out onto his shirt and he was trying to stop his whole body from shaking, refraining from making a scene.

He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding as he opened his eyes, and whatever holy power there was, it was looking over Jose because his mom and her boyfriend were completely oblivious. Jose looked down and saw his cum all over his t-shirt so he grabbed his napkin and quickly wiped it up, knowing there would still be a stain no matter how well he cleaned it. He put himself away and finished eating his food, paying no mind to Brock who was staring at him the whole time.

-

When they got back to the car, Jose hopped in without letting Brock open the door for him and sat in the backseat in silence.

Brock is typing...  
from Brock

'You mad?'

'i'm only gonna be mad if you don't fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week' Brock huffed out a laugh and Jose looked at him, smirking.

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> what even was this


End file.
